


Happy Birthday, Jefe~

by Serinae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Cock Worship, Cumshot, FaceFucking, Facial, Fingering, Ignoring Kink, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Play, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Some banter and fluff, cock stepping, cum denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinae/pseuds/Serinae
Summary: “What the hell are you wearing, novato?” Gabriel finally said after a long moment of silence.Jesse looked down at himself once more before glancing back up at the older male through thick eyelashes. “Ain’t it obvious? I’m yer present. I figured I had to look like somethin’ ya’d wanna unwrap~”





	Happy Birthday, Jefe~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DynamicAlteration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamicAlteration/gifts).



> This is a smutty oneshot written for one of my dearest friends for his birthday. I hope you like it. Sorry it’s so late. Te amo, papi~ ❤
> 
> Translations for any Spanish spoken are in the end notes.

_Is this really a good idea?_

For possibly the hundredth time since Jesse had snuck into his commander’s room an hour ago, that single thought ran through his mind with increasing urgency. When he’d thought up this little scheme days ago, he’d been completely confident with his plan and hadn’t seen any way it could possibly go wrong. He went out and bought the supplies necessary and had managed to sneak it all back to base without anyone knowing. There was not a single worry in his mind when he’d stashed it all away under his bed to keep it hidden for the special day. Yet, as he’d gone about setting up his little gift, doubt had started to creep into the back of his mind.

The gift in question?

Jesse fidgeted where he’d been kneeling in waiting beside Gabriel’s bed. He had gone around the room, placing and lighting candles, before settling down to wait. It hadn’t been too long yet, but he was already starting to get that slight tingling feeling in his toes. However, despite that and the nervous uncertainty that had started simmering within him, he stayed put. It was far too late to go back on his plan now, and even if he had wanted to, the birthday boy should be arriving any minute. That in mind, his eyes moved to a mirror against the far wall to cast one last glance over his outfit.

Black cat ears popped up from a headband set upon his head. A small black collar was fitted around his neck, the little golden bell dangling from the front giving a light chime whenever he moved. The black bra and panty set he wore were partially see-through, showing a teasing hint of his nipples and the outline of his cock, already slightly hard just from anticipation alone. The edges of the garments were lined with frilly lace, and the front of the bra and each side of the panties had a little red ribbon. Last but not least, a black garter belt around his slim waist, equally as lacy with ribbons of its own, was holding up black stockings that fit snug against his thighs.

Jesse glanced over at the bed behind him as well to check that the items he’d set out were still there; a black tail connected to a sizable plug to match the headband he wore, a long leash coiled up neatly, and a few other little toys, should Gabriel want to make use of them. He had considered putting the tail on--or rather in--along with the ears. However, the thought that maybe the other male would enjoy watching him do it had made him wait instead.

It hadn’t been long since he and Gabriel had gotten into this strange relationship of theirs. He wasn’t entirely sure what sort of relationship it was, nor did he know exactly how it came to be. One day, Jesse had ended up getting drunk and, as usual, had started to hit on the nearest breathing human being, which had been none other than his boss. It hadn’t been the first time such a thing happened, and the hard-assed commander would normally just send him off. Sometimes it would be in a neutral way, sometimes with a smack to the side of Jesse’s head if he was in a particularly grumpy mood. However, that day had been completely different. Instead of getting turned away and waking up in his room with a splitting hangover, he’d woken up in Gabriel’s bed with a different sort of aching soreness. From that point on, things just… happened.

In any case, Jesse liked to think that he knew what sort of things the man enjoyed by now. Granted, it wasn’t as if they had ever talked about things like fetishes aloud. The cowboy usually just took whatever the man threw at him with little argument. Truth be told, he didn’t know whether Gabriel would be into this or not, but there was no harm in trying. At best, they had a little fun for the evening. At worst, he got turned down.

Yet, Jesse started to fidget again; what if that _wasn’t_ the worst that could happen? What if Gabriel laughed at him or shamed him? What if he was downright disgusted the second he laid eyes on Jesse? What if he let it slip to someone else and word got out? He would suffer ridicule from the whole of Blackwatch, and they already didn’t like him as it was, frequently calling him things like Gabriel’s lapdog or teacher’s pet. It was actually rather ironic considering what he was currently wearing and what he was about to do.

He was distracted from his paranoid thoughts when he caught the sound of heavy footsteps stopping outside the door. Jesse immediately wanted to tense up, though he instead took a few deeps breaths to try and relax his nerves. There was no use worrying about it now. It was too late.

When the automatic door slid open with a little hiss, Jesse put the most sultry look he had onto his face. It didn’t seem like Gabriel noticed him immediately, the man busy looking over a file he held open in his palm with many more stuffed under an arm. Only when he was in the room with the door safely shut and locked behind him did he finally look up. Jesse’s nervousness grew a bit as he caught the barest hint of surprise flit over his face before it was replaced with a frown.

“Happy birthday, jefe~” Jesse said, doing his best to mask the uneasiness in his voice. He continued quickly, not wanting to give the other a chance to shoot him down right away. “Now look, I know ya don’t like people doin’ shit for ya on yer birthday, but I thought maybe I could give ya somethin’ special that ya might actually like.”

Jesse watched the other male with nervous expectation, waiting to see what he’d say or do. He didn’t think it was an instant turnoff seeing as Gabriel didn’t immediately toss him out. Instead, the other male seemed to look him over, those dark and piercing eyes of his slipping over Jesse’s form. He couldn’t help but sit up a bit straighter at the inspection, a little flicker of hope blossoming in the back of his mind.

“What the hell are you wearing, novato?” Gabriel finally said after a long moment of silence.

Jesse looked down at himself once more before glancing back up at the older male through thick eyelashes. “Ain’t it obvious? I’m yer present. I figured I had to look like somethin’ ya’d wanna unwrap~”

Gabriel gave a little noise, some short and clipped huff of a laugh before he eyed the top of Jesse’s head. “And the ears?”

“Y’know how they say pettin’ an animal helps relieve stress n all that?” Jesse’s grin turned into more of a suggestive look. “Well, I figured maybe I could be yer pet n help ya _‘_ relieve a lil stress’~”

He watched as the other male slightly raised a brow and seemed to take the offer into consideration, or at least Jesse hoped that was what he was doing. It was hard for him to get a read on what Gabriel was thinking most of the time. To be fair, this “relationship” of theirs was still in its early stages, and he was still learning to read the man’s moods. He could only hope that he hadn’t been off the mark this time.

“Last I checked, cats had tails,” Gabriel muttered.

_Bingo._

“Oh, I know.” Jesse’s grin widened, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Just thought maybe ya’d wanna watch me do that part. Or maybe ya’d even wanna do it for me...”

Once again, he had to put his lessons in patience to good use as he waited for a response. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that Gabriel was deliberately delaying his answers just to torture him. That thought only gained more credence as Jesse watched him move over to the desk in the room. The man’s back turned to him, he couldn’t see the frown that flitted over Jesse’s face as some of the candles he’d placed on that desk were carelessly shoved aside to make room for the armful of files. He’d gone out of his way to set it up so nicely only for his efforts to be dismissed like that. Though it irked him slightly, he bit his tongue.

The uneasiness he’d been feeling started to bubble up again as he watched the man pull out his chair and sit down with a little sigh. Jesse had thought things were going so well, what with Gabriel’s reaction not being entirely negative. Confused and surprised, sure, but he didn’t seem to be mad or anything. Maybe he was reading things wrong?

“Gab--”

“Cats don’t talk, do they?” Gabriel said, quick to cut him off.

Jesse paused and his eyes widened a fraction. He wondered if he’d heard the other correctly as he watched Gabriel spin around in his chair to face him. He still couldn’t read him, unable to glean anything from the hard face that rivaled any poker player Jesse had the pleasure of playing with. He opened his mouth to question the older male, yet his voice died in his throat as he saw those dark eyes harden in his direction. They held a predatory look in them that bordered on threatening. It was a look that Jesse knew well, and it made his stomach flip as he shut his mouth and sucked in a breath. He gave a short nod instead. When he caught the barest hint of a smirk upon Gabriel’s lips, he found himself smiling eagerly.

“Good...” Gabriel muttered with some sort of mild appreciation in his tone.

Jesse felt himself growing ecstatic as he soaked up the rare bit of praise, looking more like an excited pup than a kitten. This was actually working out. He felt such massive relief that his thoughts of worst case scenarios had turned out to be simple paranoia. His nerves were alight with anticipation as he waited, bright eyed and ready for whatever Gabriel wanted of him.

“Well?” Gabriel said after a long moment. He leaned back in his chair to get comfortable, his gaze set on Jesse expectantly. “You’re not a cat without a tail…”

Jesse was almost too eager as he moved to get up so he could climb on the bed, only to be stopped by a low growl that made heat coil in his stomach.

“Did I say you could stand, pendejo?”

Jesse was quick to settle back down on his knees, falling into a submissive role with surprising ease. Usually it was harder than this, having the tendency to put up a fight that he inevitably always lost. However, today was different. He found himself desperately wanting to please the older male and truly give him a gift for his birthday that he wouldn’t soon forget.

Making sure to keep his knees firmly on the floor, Jesse shifted around to face the bed, bringing his backside around to the other male. He glanced over his shoulder just enough to catch Gabriel’s eyes roving over his ass, firm and tight under the stretch of black lace that clung to it. Biting his lip to hide the little smirk of satisfaction he had there, the younger male reached down with the intent of pulling the garment off. However, he was stopped again by the other, his voice growing more rough.

“Leave ‘em on,” Gabriel commanded.

Jesse sucked in a breath and did as he was told. By now, the partial erection he’d sported from simply waiting for his commander to come and find him had started to grow along with the tingle of anticipation that twitched through his body. If Gabriel wanted a show, he was more than happy to give it.

Reaching up to the assortment of items on the bed, he grabbed up a little tube of lubrication he’d purchased. His impatience showed as he popped the cap open with a nervous twitch of his hand. A generous amount of the clear gel was squeezed out onto his middle finger before he set the tube back. Purposely leaning over and bringing his ass higher in the air to give Gabriel the best view possible, he reached back with his free hand to pull aside the back of the panties. With has ass bared for his boss, he reached back with the other hand.

The first touch of the cool slick against his most intimate of places sent a tingle up his spine. Resting his cheek on the edge of the bed, he let out a shaky breath as he started to rub his finger around the outside of the tight ring of flesh. Smearing the lube over it, he couldn’t help the shudder of pleasure that ran through him as the cool sensation was quick to heat up. It only made it all the better to know that Gabriel was watching from behind him. He couldn’t see the man, but Jesse could feel those eyes on his body, setting his skin on fire just with his gaze.

After a few moments of rubbing along the outside, Jesse started to slowly add pressure and began to gently prod at his opening with a finger. Despite having a fairly active sex life and being more than eager for it, there was still a bit of tight resistance. He took it slow not only for Gabriel’s enjoyment, but also for his own sake. With a bit of gentle coaxing and willing his body to relax, his finger soon popped in to the first knuckle. Jesse let out the smallest sound and bit his lip as he pulled that finger out, only to push it back in deeper. He started to move the digit, sliding it in and out at a leisurely pace, eventually getting to the point where it was in as far as he could reach. He twisted it, crooking his finger to push against that one spot that he knew would send a jolt of bliss through his body.

Sure enough, when that bundle of nerves was brushed over, Jesse couldn’t help but give a moan. His back arching slightly, he started to abuse that spot, soaking up every drop of pleasure that started to trickle through him. A second finger was soon added in alongside the first, providing that amazing stretching feeling he found himself always desiring. Though, he knew it would be nothing compared to what he would feel later when he had his commander’s thick cock pounding into him. Just the thought of that made him grow a little more impatient, his slow and steady approach slipping in favor of reaching the end goal. He worked himself open, fingers scissoring and coaxing the tight flesh to loosen and relax. Light pants fell from his lips, his eyes having fallen closed at some point to bask in the heat that was starting to settle in his stomach.

“Hurry up,” came Gabriel’s impatient beckon from behind him.

Jesse’s eyes opened and his cock gave a twitch at the command. He’d become fully hard from the stimulation he was giving himself, his length straining against the front of the panties that still covered it. His tongue darted out to lick over parted lips as he moved to obey, quickly finishing up in order to prepare himself as much as he could for what was to come. As his fingers withdrew from his own warmth, he was left with an empty, unsatisfied feeling. However, he knew it wouldn’t last as he glanced over to the cat tail laid out on the bed.

The tail was long and covered in silky black fur matching that on the ears. The segments that made it up were loose and flexible, allowing it to have a more natural swaying movement to it. However, the part that Jesse was more interested in right now was the part that would be inside of him. The heavy metallic plug on the end wasn’t very long, though what it lacked in length was made up by it’s girth. It started off small at the tip, however it grew increasingly thick toward where the tail connected to it.

Not wanting to make Gabriel wait too long, he reached for the tail as well as the tube again. One could never have enough lube for this sort of thing, after all. While Jesse was accustomed to and even enjoyed a minor hint of pain mixed with pleasure, he didn’t want it to just outright hurt. He was generous with the amount of lube he coated the end with, smoothing it over the plug before moving back as he’d done earlier.

The tip slipped in easily enough, aided by the lube slicking up the way. However, as he started to slowly slide it in deeper, the shift in size was far from gradual. Despite the work he’d done to loosen himself up, he inevitably reached a point where the burning stretch was beginning to borderline on painful. His motions slowed a bit as a slight wince made it’s way to his face, his body unconsciously tensing up at the feeling even though he tried to remain relaxed. Even with the discomfort, he still tried to work the rest of the plug in. It was a slow process in order to avoid any undue pain, but little by little he was getting there.

Jesse jumped a bit when he felt a hand on the back of his neck where he laid across the bed. His eyes darted over to find that Gabriel had gotten up from his chair and was next to him now, somehow not having heard the man move.

“You take too long, gatito,” Gabriel muttered as he leaned down while simultaneously giving a tug to the collar around Jesse’s neck to pull him up, the bell giving a little ring.

Jesse was eager as he was yanked up for his lips to meet with Gabriel’s. A moan bubbled up from him as he felt teeth nibbling at his lower lip, nipping at the flesh in a rough way that made him gasp. No sooner had he received that little bite did he feel a tongue lathe across the spot before darting past to explore his mouth. The younger male more than welcomed the intrusion, tilting his head as his tongue sought out the other’s to tangle along with it in a heated kiss. All the while, he felt the hand that was at the nape of his neck start to slowly trail down his back. Nails raked along his spine, sending little shivers through him and making him melt under the other male’s touch. He felt that hand move down the small of his back, all the way to where he was still holding the plug halfway inside of himself to keep it from slipping out. He hadn’t made any more of an attempt to get the rest of it in, too caught up by the sudden kiss.

Gabriel’s hand brushed his away, taking up the spot instead. Jesse arched up as he felt the other start to move the plug, rotating it and twisting it as he started to slowly continue pushing it in where he had left off. Even with the tongue in his mouth providing a good distraction, he still couldn’t help but feel the stretch of pain that made a whimper bleed into the kiss.

The rough push the other suddenly gave upon the plug was completely unexpected. As the rest of the thick toy popped into him, Jesse broke the kiss with a loud cry. A sharp pain ran up his spine that had him shaking and clawing at the bed, overpowering the small bit of pleasure that he’d felt. That was far too much, far too fast. He panted heavily and his eyes watered slightly as he tried to calm himself down. It helped when he felt fingers thread through his hair in a gentle manner that contradicted the rough action Gabriel had just put him through. He couldn’t help but lean into it, seeking comfort in his commander’s touch as he tried to adjust to the thing that was painfully stretching him.

Nothing was said between the two of them, Gabriel merely petting through his hair as if he really were a cat. Jesse loved every second of it, the gesture helping him to relax as the pain he’d felt started to slowly ebb away into nothing more than a dull soreness. He was barely aware of the leash being grabbed up from the bed and attached to the collar around his neck. At the tug the older male gave, he shifted to move only to let out another light whimper. The subtle movement of his hips made the aching pressure within him all the more evident.

However, it didn’t seem as if the other would give him a chance to wait as another tug was given to the leash with a bit more impatience. Jesse swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing against the tight leather, before he moved to follow. He bit back the sounds that wanted to bubble up from him as he crawled along the floor, doing well to remember not to stand. The action seemed to please Gabriel, receiving a little hum of approval as he was lead over to the desk.

Jesse came to expectantly kneel between Gabriel’s legs as he sat down in his chair again. His eyes dropped down to the older male’s crotch, definitely noticing how the man had thickened in his pants from watching the show. A little grin spread across his face and he didn’t hesitate to reach up to the front of those pants, only to yet again be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He couldn’t help the huff of annoyance he let out as he looked up at his commander. All he received in return was a slight look of amusement, though it also held an edge that just dared Jesse to act up. No doubt the man would enjoy punishing him for his disobedience, and the younger male would probably enjoy it too if he were being completely honest.

“You want to be a good boy for me, Jessito?” Gabriel muttered as he reached out to lightly flick the tip of one of the velvety ears.

The younger male’s eyes lit up at the affectionate nickname and he quickly nodded in response, the minor irritation disappearing as quickly as it had come. It put him in his place with a reminder that this night wasn’t for his own pleasure, but rather for Gabriel’s enjoyment. He watched with heavy anticipation, knowing exactly where this was going. He wanted it badly, already licking his lips as he awaited the command.

“Then you’ll be patient while I finish my work.”

Jesse’s eagerness faltered, the grin on his face slipping away. _That_ wasn’t the order he’d been expecting to receive. He opened his mouth to protest, yet thought better of it when he received a little tug of the leash as a subtle reminder. His mouth snapped shut and a whimper broke from him instead as he watched Gabriel tie the end of the leash around the leg of his desk before turning the chair away from him.

No...

No, Jesse couldn’t wait. He just _couldn’t_. How could the man be so cruel? Surely Gabriel wanted it just as much. The thick outline of his cock tucked away in his pants that Jesse could clearly see was more than enough proof of that. Desperation filling him, Jesse leaned up further, a shudder running up his spine from the ever present toy within him. He brought a hand up to Gabriel’s arm, pawing at him and putting on the most big-eyed, pleading look he could manage. He knew it always worked, having used it many times to get his way. However, as the older man turned to glance at him, it seemed it would not be the same case this time.

“Don’t make me toss you out into the hall,” Gabriel threatened with a brow raised in a challenging way.

Jesse hesitated as his hand squeezed at the male’s bicep slightly. He couldn’t tell if the threat was real or not, but the thought of such a thing happening made his stomach twist into a knot. To be left out in the hall, dressed as he was, with the chance of someone walking by and seeing him? It would be utterly degrading and humiliating. So why did the thought only seem to turn him on more? Or maybe it was the hard stare that the other was giving him, those eyes boring into him and heating him up.

Feeling a sense of resignation, Jesse let go of Gabriel’s arm and settled down on his knees beside the desk. Though he grumbled to himself lightly, his commander made no comment to it. The man merely gave a little grunt before turning to his desk and starting to peruse one of the files he’d brought with him. Jesse told himself that he could do it, that Gabriel wasn’t so mean as to keep the both of them waiting for too long. There weren’t that many folders in the pile. It couldn’t possibly take him that long.

The cowboy had never been so wrong.

An hour had passed with Gabriel just silently scrawling things in files as he worked. All the while Jesse had waited there, kneeling at his side and desperately trying to be patient. However, what little of it he had was abandoned long ago. Tied up to the desk as he was, he was unable to move around much. Whenever he felt his legs starting to go numb, he would squirm to try and shift position to allow the blood flow back into his limbs. Every time he did, that thick toy would press up against spots inside of him that had him shuddering and holding back a little noise of pleasure, the pain long since forgotten. Even when a sound did manage to slip out, Gabriel didn’t even respond to it. Jesse didn’t receive a single shred of acknowledgement from the older male and it was damn near killing him. Yet, at the same time, he found himself only growing more needy and turned on by the cruel disregard, his hard length not having once gone down. It was pure torture.

Unable to take it anymore, Jesse’s patience finally snapped. He leaned up on his knees, his hands moving to grab at whatever part of Gabriel they could reach. A hand latched onto his forearm to purposely stop him from writing in those damned files of his. The other went to his thigh, squeezing over the muscled flesh as he gave a pleading whine.

After outright ignoring him for the past hour, it was a huge relief when Gabriel finally turned his attention to Jesse. He opened his mouth, wanting desperately to plead and beg for something, anything. However, he knew they were still playing their little game, the words he wanted to say dying in his throat. He needed to express his desire somehow though, and he did it the only way he knew how.

Leaning down, Jesse brought his face right between the man’s legs, coaxing them apart to make room for him. He noted that Gabriel’s erection had gone down in the last hour, understandably so, but it didn’t matter to him. He brought an open mouth over the spot, mouthing at his cock through his pants with a whine. Jesse noted the length of flesh twitch from his actions, the reaction pleasing him greatly as he nuzzled up against Gabriel’s thigh.

A quick jerk of the leash and ring of the bell had his head pulled up, Jesse’s eyes finding his commander’s. He gave a pleading look, his face and body screaming out his need even though he couldn’t say it aloud. The low growl that came from the one before him only served to make Jesse’s cock throb and a tremble run through him.

“What is it, gatito?” Gabriel murmured as he reached out to let nails drag lightly across Jesse’s jaw. “Hungry?”

The younger male nodded quickly, hope blossoming up within him. Trying to coax Gabriel further, Jesse turned his head to nuzzle into that open hand. He all but became a true cat as he rubbed his cheek into the other’s palm before his tongue peeked out to lick across a few of his fingers. He nipped at one of the digits lightly, his eyes never leaving Gabriel’s. A hint of desire flared up in the older male’s dark orbs that mimicked his own. The older male gave a satisfied rumble as he reached to untie the leash from the desk and held it loosely in his grasp instead.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Gabriel leaned back into the chair and got comfortable, spreading his legs wider invitingly. “Come eat.”

Jesse didn’t need to be told twice. Immediately he reached up to start undoing the other’s pants, only to be stopped with a harsh tug on the leash that nearly had him falling forward into Gabriel’s lap.

“No hands.”

Jesse swallowed tightly, but was quick to obey. Bringing his hands down to settle upon his own knees, he leaned forward to bring himself closer to the front of Gabriel’s pants. Anticipation coiled in his stomach as he moved to undo them with teeth and tongue. He fumbled a bit in his clumsy attempt, but managed to get them undone after a few moments. Careful of his teeth, Jesse nipped into the fabric of the other’s pants and underwear and gave them a couple tugs down, Gabriel not seeming to have any intention of helping him. He didn’t need it though, his eagerness making up for what he lacked in efficiency.

When he finally managed to uncover the other man’s cock, Jesse paused for a moment to simply admire it. Though he’d had his share of sexual partners in the past, Gabriel was by far the most well endowed. Just the sight of it already had him licking his lips as his mouth watered in anticipation. He couldn’t help but picture how it would feel to have it deep inside of him, hitting every spot in just the right way to pull cries of pleasure from his throat. Even though Gabriel was still on the soft side, he would soon fix that little issue.

Leaning forward, he placed an adoring little kiss on the tip of his member before letting his tongue flick out across it, earning another twitch. He licked at every part of it he could reach, his tongue trailing along as it slowly grew to life. Lips trailed higher, placing little kisses across his lower abdomen just above his dick before he nipped roughly with his teeth. With each little bite, he could feel the taut muscles tense and twitch and was able to hear the man above him suck in a heavy breath. It only encouraged Jesse as he trailed lower, bypassing his cock to tongue at his balls. He placed open mouthed kisses over each one, the flat of his tongue running over them and earning a low growl of approval from Gabriel. It didn’t take long for the other to swell to life, mirroring the eagerness of his own throbbing desire.

With an impatient tug on the leash, Jesse’s face was brought to press against his commander’s now fully hardened length. A little grin popped up on his face; were he allowed to speak, he would have teased him about being the impatient one now. However, he had better things for which he could be putting his mouth to use.

Jesse nuzzled his cheek into that thick cock, able to feel it twitch against his face every now and then. Turning his head, he placed a few more loving kisses along the side, trailing his way up toward the tip. When he got there, he let his tongue flick out over the little opening at the end. He caught the taste of the little drop of fluid that had beaded there and gave a low hum. Wanting more of that flavor, he closed his lips around the head of Gabriel’s cock and swirled his tongue around it like a popsicle.

All the while, Jesse’s eyes were trained up on the older male’s face, watching to make sure he was doing a good job. Though Gabriel wore a tight frown, he knew he was doing well by the little hints that leaked past that mask of his. Like the barely noticeable tinge that had risen to his cheeks, the way his nostrils flared slightly when he took a deep breath, or the occasional twitch of his clenched jaw every time Jesse moved his tongue over the tip in just right way. The young recruit saw them all clear as day and positively ate them up, locking them away in his memory.

A hand was at the back of Jesse’s head very suddenly, gripping into his hair tight enough to cause him to wince. A whimper bubbled up as he resisted the urge to move his hands from where they were placed obediently on his own thighs. Instead, he balled them up tightly until his nails dug into his own palms, producing little pinpricks of pain.

“You said you were hungry,” Gabriel growled out, seemingly having lost his patience. “So hurry up and swallow it down already.”

Jesse wasn’t even given the chance to comply with the order as his head was roughly shoved down. His eyes snapped shut as he felt his commander’s cock hit the back of his throat, causing him to let out a choked gag. Though he tried to pull away, the hand that remained at the back of his head not only kept him in place, but pushed him even further down upon his length. His eyes opened wide and he couldn’t stop his hands from shooting up to grab at the other’s thick thighs. He sent a pleading look up at Gabriel with a pitiful whine, his body and mind protesting as the head that prodded the back of his throat teetered just past the line of his comfort level.

“Just relax.” Gabriel brought his other hand to join the first in Jesse’s hair. One hand still maintaining a tight grip, the other stroked through silky strands in a soothing manner. “Relax and open up for me, Jessito.”

At the use of the endearing nickname that he’d come to adore, Jesse’s fight died down slightly. As hard as it was, he really wanted to please Gabriel. Taking in as much of a breath as he could through his nose, he did his best to try and do as the other told him. He tried to ignore the gagging feeling that wanted to come up as he urged himself to relax. Shifting his position and the angle of his head and neck to try to get more comfortable, he flattened his tongue out and willed the tightness of his throat to ease.

“That’s it,” Gabriel murmured. He gave a little push on the back of Jesse’s head to get him to take in more. “Good boy.”

The praise he received made Jesse’s heart thud heavily in his chest, and it only served to further help him relax. He could feel his throat opening in order to accommodate the length that started to gradually slide deeper in as he went along with the guiding movements of the hands in his hair. Little by little, at an almost agonizingly slow pace, that thick cock seated itself into his throat, forcing him to hold his breath as it blocked off his airway. Though he had struggled only moments before, Jesse now found his nose easily pressing into the patch of hair at the other’s pelvis.

Hearing a sigh from above him, Jesse glanced up with watery eyes to catch a look of satisfaction across the other’s face. His head was held there, Gabriel seeming to just bask in the tight warmth of his throat as he stroked through the younger male’s sun-kissed hair. Wanting to coax more of those sounds out of his commander, Jesse moved his tongue to lathe over his balls and hopefully add to whatever pleasure the man was feeling. He was rewarded for his efforts with a hand tightening in his hair and a low groan spilling past those lips. The sound alone made his cock twitch where it strained against black lace.

As dedicated as he was to making the other man feel good, it didn’t take very long before Jesse found himself desperately in need of air. Already feeling a bit lightheaded, he reached over to the other’s hips and tapped on them insistently as he made to pull back. It seemed like the message got across as Gabriel gave a tug on his hair to pull him off his cock. He gasped and drew in quick, heavy pants, a little string of saliva connecting his lips with the cock that stood proud in front of his face.

He was only granted a few quick moments to get as much oxygen as he could before Gabriel pushed him back down again. Rather than keeping his head down, however, the older male forced him to start up a quick pace on his length. Each time his head was pulled down and his face forced to nestle into the dark curls, Jesse couldn’t help the slight gagging noise that he occasionally made. He would take his opportunities to breathe when he was pulled up enough before being shoved back down again. Before long, his commander began to thrust his hips up in time with the movement. Despite the no hands rule, Jesse couldn’t help but dig his fingers into the other’s thighs for support as Gabriel roughly fucked his throat, reduced to nothing more than a wet cock sleeve for him to abuse. The older male’s lips were pulled back in a slight snarl as sounds of pleasure spilled from him, low groans and grunts mixed in with his labored breathing.

Gabriel wasn’t the only one feeling it. With each movement that he was forcibly yanked into, Jesse could feel the toy within him shift. He couldn’t help but let out his own little moans and whimpers as it pushed and rubbed up against places inside of him that made teasing little sparks of bliss flicker through his body. His cock, ever hard within the confines of his panties, throbbed between his legs. That soft lace rubbing against it provided just enough stimulation to send shudders through his body, but not nearly enough to satisfy him. Once again, he felt tortured, like nothing more than a plaything in this man’s hands. However, he was more than happy to play that part. His glassy eyes never left Gabriel’s face, holding a mixture of adoration and lust within them. He wanted everything the other was willing to give him.

As time passed, Gabriel’s pace grew quicker and rougher as he plunged ever deeper into that tight throat. Jesse could tell that he was getting close. He was able to see it in the way the muscles in the other’s jaw and neck strained, the little drops of sweat that had beaded onto his forehead, and the way the jerk of his hips was starting to become more frantically uneven as he chased after his climax. Jesse whined; he wanted it as much as Gabriel did. He craved for the salty sweet tang of the other’s release across his tongue.

He didn’t have to wait long. After a few more rough thrusts, Gabriel let out a low growl as he forced Jesse’s head down and held it there, curling over him as a shudder wracked through him. Jesse felt an explosion of warmth deep at the back of his throat. Choking slightly, he had no other choice but to swallow it down, his throat convulsing around the cock that throbbed with the older male’s orgasm.

Gabriel tugged the younger male up by his hair at the last moment, letting the last few jets of white paint over his face. Jesse coughed and panted, flinching slightly as some of the pearly fluid streaked across his lips and cheek. Another spurt shot higher across the bridge of his nose to drip over his eyelashes, having to close his eye to keep it from going in. Gabriel brought a hand to his cock and gave it a few more strokes to milk out the last few drops over Jesse’s reddened lips, rubbing the tip against them to smear it in.

“Buen trabajo,” Gabriel breathed slowly, seeming far more relaxed now that he’d found his release. “Make sure you clean up the mess, gatito… I don’t want to see a drop go to waste.”

Still filled with desire and a need for his own satisfaction, Jesse was quick to move at the other’s command. He licked his lips, gathering what he could off them before reaching up. He swiped fingers across his cheek, his nose, and over his eye, gathering up the sticky mess to bring it to his mouth. A low moan left him at the taste as he sucked his fingers clean. Not only did he clean himself, but he also tended to Gabriel, leaning over to lick up the remnants of his orgasm off of his quickly softening cock.

When they were both clean, Jesse looked up at him expectantly. Now that he’d satisfied his boss, surely it was his turn.

He felt a hand upon his head, giving him a light pat before Gabriel moved to tuck himself back into his pants. Once more, Jesse’s hopefulness was dashed like a small boat against jagged rocks in a storm as the older male simply tied him up to the desk again and then turned back toward the files he still had open. Gabriel could not be serious right now, was he?

“J-Jefe--”

“I didn’t say you could talk yet.” The older male was quick to cut him off without even bothering to cast a glance in his direction. “I still have work to do. Be glad I took a break to let you suck me off. I’ll get to you when I’m finished.”

“Like hell!” Jesse snapped out in an almost panicked manner. There was no way he could stand to wait any longer; an hour was already more than long enough.

“Jesse…” Gabriel’s voice was low as he spoke, the tone holding a warning in it. However, the younger male didn’t pay any heed to it as desperation drove him to grip at the arm of the other’s chair.

“Ya can’t just leave me hangin’ high n dry like this!” He pleaded, voice on the edge of a whine. “I know ya can an asshole, but that’s just fuckin’ cruel!”

Before Jesse could even react, a hand was slapped over his mouth and fingers gripped tightly at his jaw. His gaze flickered down before it went back up to Gabriel, catching the dark look of aggravation he now wore.

“Hijo de puta,” Gabriel practically spat the insult in his face, his tone making Jesse flinch slightly. “Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?”

Feeling immediate regret, Jesse begged for forgiveness with his eyes seeing as he couldn’t say it aloud. He tried to pull his head back, but the hand covering his mouth only seeming to tighten further and restricted his movement as Gabriel continued.

“And how many times have I told you not to talk? Are your ears clogged or is your skull just that thick?”

The younger male could only let out a pitiful whine. His hand came up to meekly hold Gabriel’s wrist in a loose grasp, not even making an attempt to pull it away lest it be considered further disobedience. He watched the other’s eyes narrow on him before his head was roughly shoved away. As the older male stood up from his seat, Jesse opened his mouth with the impulse to call out his name. However, he held back, resigning himself to simply watch as his commander moved away from him.

Gabriel headed over to the bed. With his back turned, Jesse couldn’t see what he was doing as he leaned over to peruse the assortment of toys that he’d left there. A tingle of nervous anticipation shot through him as he wondered whether he was receiving a punishment or the man had finally caved in to his pleas. When Gabriel turned around, Jesse’s breathing kicked up a notch at the sight of what he held.

He had a ball gag, three bullet vibrators, handcuffs, a cock ring, and a small roll of bondage tape. Jesse didn’t know whether to be excited or devastated as Gabriel stalked over to him with the items. He watched him set them down on the chair before turning to look at Jesse.

“You going to listen?”

Jesse was quick to nod his head in response. He had a feeling that he was going to both hate and love what was about to happen, judging by the particular items the other had picked out.

The older male gave a low hum of consideration as he crossed his arms before tilting his head towards the chair. “Put them on then.”

Jesse held a breath as nervousness lit up inside him. This was a test and he knew it. Gabriel could have very easily put all of these on for him, taking the control out of his hands entirely. Yet he was forcing him to do it instead to further reinforce his submission. For a second, Jesse felt the smallest hint of defiance swell up within him. However, he knew he had no true choice in the matter. Even if he didn’t want to do as he was told, Gabriel would surely make him.

Yielding to the other’s command, Jesse glanced over to the toys. He hesitated for only a brief moment before reaching out to grab the cock ring first. His fingers smoothed over the silicone and gave it a bit of a test tug as he glanced back up at Gabriel through his lashes. The man stood there quietly with his arms crossed as he waited expectantly. He was already aching for it and putting this on was just going to drag out his torture, but there was no way of getting out of it. Reaching down, he pulled the panties down enough for his hardened length to spring free. He moved to smooth a thumb over the end of his leaking erection, smearing the bead of liquid over the tip. Even that little bit of stimulation was enough to pull a shallow gasp from him after having waited so long for even a scrap of satisfaction.

The sound of a throat clearing made Jesse glance up again to catch the sharp look the other man was giving him. The message was clear; don’t procrastinate or try to pleasure himself. Biting his lip a bit, he looked back down and somewhat reluctantly gave in. Stretching the silicone ring so he could slip it on, he slid it over the end of his cock and down until it was snug around the base. It was tight, though not to a painful degree.

Next up were the vibrators. Two of them were just plain, wireless bullet vibrators with a small button on the end to turn them on. The third was a little bit different. It had a textured casing on it that was covered in soft little bumps and came with a remote control for a wider variety of settings. Jesse didn’t have to ask to know where he was supposed to put them. Fingers twitching nervously, he grabbed up the remote controlled one first. He went about securing it to the underside of his cock just below the head with the bondage tape.

“Panties back on,” Gabriel said gruffly.

Jesse was quicker this time to follow the command, able to hear a slight bit of impatience to the other’s tone. He pulled the black lace back up to hug over his length, the ring and the vibrator clearly visible through the material. Not wanting to keep waiting for not only Gabriel's sake, but his own, he grabbed the other two vibrators. He didn’t need to use tape for these. The bra he wore hugged his chest tightly enough that he could just slip them in against his nipples and they would be held in place well enough, provided he didn’t move around erratically. When he had them in place, Gabriel’s voice once more broke the silence in the room.

“Turn them on.”

With only a brief moment of hesitation, Jesse moved to do as he’d been told and pressed the buttons on the two vibrators. He couldn’t help but suck in a breath, biting back a little sound that bubbled up in his throat as the low buzz started up. The vibrations weren’t too intense, but it was enough to send little tingles of pleasure through his chest and straight down to his cock, making it give a little twitch.

Trying not to focus too intently on those vibrations against his quickly stiffening nipples, he moved on to the last piece that he could reasonably put on himself. Aware of Gabriel’s eyes still on him, he reached for the ball gag, a simple red rubber ball with a black leather strap. Jesse swallowed and slightly licked his lips to wet them before parting them and bringing the gag to his open mouth. Teeth met rubber as his jaw was locked open and he moved to secure the strap behind his head. When it was set in place, lidded eyes cast a glance up towards the other male, already knowing what was coming next. When Gabriel moved to grab the handcuffs, Jesse moved his arms behind his back without being told.

“Good boy,” Gabriel hummed in approval, reaching over to drag fingers through the younger male’s hair and scratch lightly at his head as if he really was a cat. However simple those words may have been, Jesse absolutely ate them up, giving a little hum of his own as he leaned into the affectionate touch. Those fingers lingered for only a moment before Gabriel moved behind him. His wrists were grabbed and pulled closer together and he soon found cool steel kissing into his skin, binding his arms tightly behind his back.

With everything in place, Jesse watched as the other male gave him a short once over, catching that smoldering hint of desire in Gabriel’s eyes. It was clear that, though he was torturing Jesse in the best ways possible and holding the younger male back, he was also holding his own desires at bay. This little game they were playing was all about who would snap first and give in to their needs, although Jesse was already at a disadvantage. Gabriel had been taken care of well enough that he’d no doubt easily be able to continue holding off. Jesse, however, was already on the verge of snapping from his need for satisfaction.

He’d already long since lost.

“Now…” Gabriel leaned back in his chair and picked up the little remote that went to the vibrator on his cock. His thumb rubbed over one of the buttons, not quite pressing it yet as he looked Jesse over. “I don’t want to hear another single sound from you while I finish up my work. You got that?”

Although Jesse gave a nod of understanding, he didn’t know if he’d be able to abide by the other’s words. In general, he usually couldn’t keep his mouth closed. In bed, that little issue only tended to get worse. Even with a gag or Gabriel’s hand covering his mouth, he’d never been one to hold himself back from audibly showing his pleasure. It was bad enough he had to suffer through this torture, but now he couldn’t even make a peep? Once again, he couldn’t help thinking just how cruel it was. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on like crazy though.

Satisfied with that response, Gabriel turned back towards his desk with the remote in hand. Just as earlier, the older male’s attention swiftly changed as he once again began to ignore the other’s presence. His stomach tied in a knot, Jesse waited with agonizing expectation for the button on that remote to be pressed. The two that were against his nipples were still buzzing away, the hardened nubs growing increasingly more sensitive from the stimulation. The anticipation was killing him as the other began to look over his files again. Seconds ticked by into minutes, and he almost began to wonder if the other was going to turn it on at all or if this was just some drawn out ploy to tease him and get him worked up over nothing.

Then, with a little _click_ , it started.

Caught off guard, Jesse choked a bit as the little toy bound to his cock began vibrating. Though it was the lowest setting, it was still enough to make his hips buck slightly. The friction of his cock rubbing against the black lace of the panties and the pressure of the toy still inside of him only added to the sensation. It took all of his willpower to hold back the low moan that wanted to slip out as pleasure sparked through his body. Closing his eyes tightly, he pulled in a few heavy breaths through his nose to try and calm himself down a bit. He didn’t know how much longer it would take for Gabriel to finish his work, but he had to endure this. He _would_ endure this.

Yet again, he couldn’t have been more wrong.

Around a half an hour passed by with Jesse tugged into a torturous mix of heaven and hell. Gabriel was unpredictable with that remote while he was busy at work, playing with the settings seemingly at random. He would switch from low, to high, back to low, turn it off for a minute or two, then back on to medium, having no rhyme or reason to his patterns. Though Jesse had tried to keep a hold of himself, his resolve had slipped away almost instantly. His body moved of it’s own accord, trying to buck up into the stimulation that had his cock throbbing and leaking while simultaneously trying to grind down on the thick tail plug that stretched him open. He couldn’t quite find enough satisfaction in either. The plug didn’t reach deep enough to hit him where he wanted it and any time the pleasure from the vibrator climbed too high, Gabriel would keenly pick up on it and lower the setting or turn it off entirely. He would wait until it seemed as if Jesse calmed down, only to turn it back on and bring him back up again, constantly edging him over and over. It drove him absolutely mad.

Jesse didn’t even notice when he’d started to moan and whine around the gag amidst shaky gasps and heavy panting, completely forgetting about trying to keep quiet. Unable to swallow the saliva that pooled in his mouth, it drooled freely past the gag and down his chin. When not squeezed shut, his half-lidded eyes were glazed in lust. His cheeks were flushed and all thoughts had completely erased from his mind except for one; the pressing need to come. Both his body and mind were consumed by it to the point it had actually grown damn near painful. He couldn’t even do anything about it other than simply strain against the handcuffs biting into his wrists. He was reduced to nothing more than a whimpering toy, entirely at his commander’s mercy.

“And here I thought you were going to listen.”

The rough voice, speaking words that held a somewhat amused tone, just barely managed to break through to Jesse’s hazy mind. Glassy eyes shifted up to see Gabriel had turned his chair to face him, attention fully on the younger male now. He could only give a little whine in response, that vibrator still causing heat to coil within him like lava boiling through his veins.

“You want it bad, don’t you…” the older male continued with a husky purr. He moved, reaching forward to push a bit of Jesse’s hair out of his face and tilt his head back to get a better look at him. “Look at you. You’re a mess.”

Jesse whined again. Though he couldn’t speak, he begged with his eyes, with his body, with every sound that passed his lips. He wanted so badly to feel the overpowering rush of sweet release. He _needed_ it. He felt like he was on the brink of losing his sanity, or what little was left of it anyway.

“I love seeing you like this,” Gabriel murmured as he gave a tug on the leash, forcing him to shift closer. His other hand, still in Jesse’s hair, moved to drag fingers through chestnut tresses in an affectionate way. “So desperate… I’m almost tempted to just stop here and leave you like this.”

Jesse’s eyes widened and he shook his head frantically, the cat ears having long since slipped from atop his head. No, that was too much. He’d done his best to listen to every command Gabriel had given him and had worked hard to please him. Yes, he had technically presented himself as a gift for the other to do with as he pleased, but that was just… That was _beyond_ cruel. The chuckle that came from the other did little to soothe him, the older male always having that certain unpredictability to him. Whether he was joking or not, Jesse couldn’t tell, but he wouldn’t put it past the man to actually do it.

“Relax. I’m not going to.” Gabriel’s words eased him a bit, a shudder of relief running through him. However, it was short lived when he felt the setting on the little vibrator turn up higher. To add onto it, he felt something press down over his throbbing length. A moan broke from him as he glanced down to see one of the other’s boots had moved between his legs.

“I can’t be _that_ mean to my little gatito.”

Apparently, that didn’t mean Gabriel was going to be exactly kind either as he felt that boot press down a little harder against his covered length. Jesse’s voice cracked and his back arched as slight pain mixed with the pleasure that coursed through his body. The vibration had already been intense enough, but with the shoe pressing not only on the toy, but on the rest of his shaft and balls, he practically came apart at the seams.

Consumed and driven with the need for release, Jesse couldn’t stop his hips from moving to grind his cock against the sole of Gabriel’s boot. Panting heavily around the gag, he could feel that heated coil within him winding up tighter and tighter with each shock of pleasure that assaulted his senses. It was bringing him closer and closer to the edge that he’d been desperately seeking.

“That’s it,” Gabriel said softly in encouragement, voice barely audible. “Work for it.”

He was. God, he was. Jesse was practically crazed, the pace of his hips growing more erratic and uneven with each moment that passed. The stimulation he was receiving on multiple levels was almost too much. The boot pressing upon him, the vibrators buzzing away against his length and nipples, the toy still stretching him open, the slight pain of steel biting into his wrists.

He was so close.

“Come on, Jesse.” Gabriel pressed down harder and gave an impatient, rough tug on the leash. “Come for me.”

Unable to help but obey, a choked cry spilled from Jesse and his hips gave one last stuttering jerk as he finally reached his climax, his cock pulsing with each shot of his release. Body trembling and brain practically malfunctioning, he slumped forward across Gabriel’s legs, his face coming to rest against a thigh. The intensity of his orgasm was stronger than any other he’d had, leaving him quivering and weak as muffled whimpers spilled from him. Though the vibrator was turned off and the boot against his twitching cock eased up after a few moments, Gabriel didn’t remove it entirely. Instead, the older male drew out every last little drop and tingle of pleasure by slowly rubbing his heel against him. Jesse could feel the slick mess that stained his panties with each move of that boot before that too went away.

Fingers found Jesse’s hair again to rake through silken strands, nails lightly scraping along his scalp in a way that sent a shiver through him. Gabriel pet him soothingly, being kind enough to give him some time to come back down from his high, which he was extremely grateful for. Ever so slowly, his quick, ragged gasps slowed and started to even out and the shuddering shocks that ran through his body began to subside. The mind-numbing pleasure he’d felt ebbed away and was replaced with physical exhaustion.

After he’d settled down, the older male went about getting him a bit more comfortable. Jesse felt those fingers idly move behind his head and fiddle with the strap, the ball gag soon falling away from his mouth with a little string of drool connecting it to where it had sat against his tongue. There was a dull ache in his jaw when he closed it, finally able to swallow back the saliva that had pooled in his mouth. The two bullet vibrators over his nipples were turned off and set aside, followed by the release of the handcuffs around his raw wrists. The marks leftover from Jesse straining against the tight cuffs would no doubt leave bruises. The last to come off was the vibrator on his flagging length, Gabriel pulling the soaked panties down to undo the bondage tape and remove the little toy to set it aside with everything else.

“C’mere.”

Jesse glanced up at the other, the command spoken in a softer way than before, though he could still hear the husky tone in Gabriel’s voice. Despite feeling utterly spent, he did his best to pull himself up with a bit of help from the older male, the chair creaking slightly as he climbed into his lap. Settling against him, Jesse affectionately nuzzled into the other’s neck with a low hum. A small shudder ran through him as he felt calloused fingers grazed down his side to his hip, almost ticklish in their feathery gentleness. Gabriel’s touch trailed across his skin and over to his exposed length to the slick mess that was leftover, gathering some of it on his fingers. The flush across Jesse’s skin only deepened slightly as he watched his commander bring those fingers to his lips and suck on them with a little hum.

Feeling rather cuddly in the afterglow of his orgasm, Jesse peppered little kisses over the other’s throat, earning a low growl of approval as Gabriel tipped his head for him. He took the quiet offer, nibbling at a spot above his clavicle before lazily sucking a deep hickey upon his skin, leaving his own little mark on the male. He could feel the other’s hands on him, one lightly dragging nails over his lower spine and the other sliding under his chin to lift his head up. Gabriel’s lips pressed against his, and he opened up without hesitation when he felt his tongue lightly trail over his bottom lip. The kiss was short but deep, a little moan bubbling up from Jesse as their tongues caressed together, able to taste the remnants of himself on the other’s lips.

“Can you go again, cariño?” Gabriel asked after he broke the kiss with a little nip upon the younger male’s lip.

Jesse paused a bit, actually somewhat surprised the other had actually asked him rather than simply take what he wanted. The care that Gabriel was taking with him gave a small tug on his heartstrings. Not knowing if he was allowed to talk yet or not, he gave a little nod. He was tired, but the cock ring still around his length had ensured that he hadn’t gone entirely soft. Besides, he was never one to turn down sex.

“Mm… Good boy.” Gabriel moved down to trail teeth and tongue along the other’s throat, leaving little bites across his skin both above and below the collar. Jesse tilted his head back, his eyes slipping close of their own accord as he let out a shallow breath. The fingers that had been tracing random patterns over his lower back shifted even lower, moving down to where that tail plug was still inside of him. A little moan bubbled up from him as he felt Gabriel grab the base of the tail and give it a teasing little wiggle. Jesse’s fingers gripped at the other’s shoulders as it was pressed in and twisted around, the older male going out of his way to slowly get him riled up all over again for round two.

From where Jesse straddled the other’s lap, he could feel Gabriel’s clothed erection pressing up against him. Wanting to bring him a little satisfaction, he reached a hand down between them to undo his pants. He fumbled a little bit, but soon enough Jesse had freed his aching length. He ghosted his fingers along Gabriel’s shaft and brushed his thumb over the tip, earning a low groan from the man as he felt that thick flesh twitch at his touch. Pressing even closer, he brought both of their lengths together so that he could grasp them and give a few slow strokes. A breathy little whimper spilled from Jesse, his own cock still a bit too sensitive from his previous climax. Despite that, he didn’t stop the movement of his palm, using the mess of his own release to slick up Gabriel’s cock.

All the while, Gabriel kept moving that plug around inside of the younger male, forcing little sounds of pleasure from him. Only when he couldn’t wait any longer did he finally stop teasing Jesse and started to slowly pull the toy out from within of him. Jesse keened as it slipped out of him, leaving him with an empty hunger to be filled again. Eager to remedy that feeling, he moved to adjust himself, lifting up a bit more on his knees so that he could bring Gabriel’s cock to his hole. Already plenty loose from the toy, he didn’t hesitate to slide right down, seating himself fully on the other’s length and pulling a moan from both of them.

“So perfect...” Gabriel muttered. He gripped Jesse’s hips, nails digging into his skin as he gave a little thrust up into the other. “You’re so good for me, querido.”

Jesse could only moan in response as he ground his hips down in slow little circles. Those sweet words only made him want to please Gabriel even more. Despite his physical fatigue, he began to move astride the other, his hands gripping at the older male’s shoulders for support. This was what he wanted all along, what he’d been waiting and yearning for ever since he knelt to wait in this room. The plug, while having felt good, was nothing compared to Gabriel’s cock. Not only was it just as thick, but it hit him far deeper, rubbing up against just the right spot and filling him up completely.

As Jesse slowly moved above him, Gabriel kept a guiding hand on his hips as the other reached up to push up the bra that he still wore. With the lacy material out of the way, he leaned forward to bring his mouth to one of the other’s perky nipples. Jesse’s breath hitched in his throat at the feel of a warm tongue lathing over the little nub. After having the two vibrators going on them for so long, his nipples were even more sensitive than usual. He couldn’t help the small whine that spilled from him as he felt teeth nip over it and give a little tug. One of his hands moved from Gabriel’s shoulders to his hair, shaky fingers threading through the dark curls.

“P-Papi… please…” Jesse wasn’t sure what he was begging for at this point, either wanting more or for the other to stop teasing him. He only got a low growl in reply, his words seeming to rile Gabriel up a bit more as he received a particularly rough bite to his nipple before that warm mouth sealed around it. His back arched and the fingers in the other’s hair tightened as the older male sucked hard and flicked his tongue over the little nub.

The pace picked up with each passing moment, Gabriel bucking up into the younger male and bouncing him in his lap. There was thankfully little that Jesse had to do other than stay in place while the other took control of everything. Once again, he found his body lighting up with pleasure, his cock already back to it’s full length. His breath fell in shaky little gasps as Gabriel pounded into him and continued to tease his nipples, switching back and forth from one to the other to give them equal attention. It only added to his pleasure when he felt the other move a free hand to his cock, working the ring off of his length before start to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Even though this whole thing was a gift for Gabriel, Jesse felt like _he_ was the one getting spoiled.

The chair creaked with each movement, though neither of them payed it any mind as they moved in tandem, both of them filled with desire and the need for completion. Their breaths mingled together, the room filled with the sounds of their heavy panting and the moans of pleasure they let out. Gabriel was considerably more quiet, though there was no doubt he was feeling it just as much. That grip on Jesse’s hip only grew tighter with each jerk of his hips, his nails leaving little crescent marks in his skin. Neither of them spoke, both too focused on the heat that was pooling and rising between them.

It didn’t take long before the two of them reached that edge again. Jesse came first, letting out a loud moan as pleasure swept through his body. It wasn’t nearly as intense as the first one, barely anything dribbling from his previously spent cock, but it still felt good enough to have him trembling in the other’s lap. Gabriel followed after, brought to his own climax when he felt the younger male tighten around his aching length. He bucked his hips up a few more times, growling low through gritted teeth as he released inside of the other, filling him up.

They stayed that way as they rode out their highs. Jesse slumped against Gabriel and nuzzled into his throat, the older male’s arms coming to wrap around him in a loose embrace. Neither of them spoke, instead simply enjoying the silence of each other’s company as they caught their breaths. Feeling more than satisfied, Jesse let his eyes slip closed for a bit as he lazily pressed a kiss to the little dip below the other’s throat. Though normally he was he one who always had something to say, it ended up being Gabriel who broke the silence after a while.

“So quiet now...” Gabriel said with a low chuckle and a little quirk of his lips. “Had I known that was all it took to shut you up, I would have done it sooner.”

“What? The gaggin’, the bein’ a teasin’ asshole, or the fuckin’ me senseless part?” Jesse asked with a small smirk of his own.

“All of it.” Gabriel reached up to idly run fingers through the younger male’s hair as he spoke. “Either way, I don't hear you complaining.”

Jesse snorted lightly. “Now why would I go n do a thing like that? Hell, I’d never shut my mouth if _that_ was what ya did to try n shut me up.”

“Mm. We’ll see,” Gabriel mumbled. He moved to rest his chin on top of Jesse’s head, far more complacent and relaxed after getting rid of that excess energy. “Wonder what you’ll do for my birthday next year.”

“Next year?” Jesse blinked a bit.

“Mm… You have to one up this year’s little present.”

Jesse couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face, a happy and hopeful feeling bubbling up within him at the implication that they would still be together like this for another year. He still didn’t know what they were. Outside of the bedroom, Gabriel was still the hard commander and he was the eager recruit that always vied for his approval. Though they’d taken to using very affectionate nicknames for one another, it remained to be seen whether this relationship was something official or not. However, Jesse didn’t care. He wouldn’t bother mulling over it or what the future held. All that mattered was the now, and right now, he was happy.

“Y’know,” Jesse started with a bit of a playful edge to his voice, “my birthday’s gonna be comin’ up pretty soon~”

Gabriel hummed in acknowledgment, idly dragging his nails over the back of the younger male’s neck. However, his fingers stopped moving entirely at the words what came out of the other’s mouth next.

“Maybe yer lil gift to me can be flippin’ the tables n lettin’ me be the one on top for a change.” Jesse was half joking, knowing that the other had made it very clear numerous times in the past about who was fucking who. But hey, a guy could still dream.

“Don’t push your luck,” Gabriel said as he reached up to pinch Jesse’s nose.

Jesse pulled away from it with a little scrunch of his face, his smile growing. “I didn’t hear a no~”

Gabriel grunted.

Jesse grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, the oneshot to break my longass hiatus. Hope yall enjoyed it~ If anyone’s got a prompt for a oneshot they would like to see me write, leave me a comment with the pairing and details. I’m always looking for inspiration. Translations for the Spanish are below, though I’m sure it’s all fairly well known within the fandom.
> 
> Thanks for readin~ ♥
> 
> Jefe = Boss  
> Novato = Novice/Rookie  
> Pendejo = Asshole/Dumbass  
> Gatito = Kitten  
> Buen trabajo = Good work  
> Hijo de puta = Motherfucker/Son of a bitch  
> Cariño/Querido = Terms of endearment like darling, dear, sweetheart, etc


End file.
